Move on!
by xxlovingitxx
Summary: Joey is finally moving on from Charlie. Will this be the end of their romance? READ AND REVIEW!
1. Tracey!

Charlie had been leading her on for weeks. She told her that she only saw Joey as a friend, nothing more. Charlie had frustrated her, flirting with her and kissing her but claiming it all to be false signals.

Joey had given up on Charlie and was moving on from her. She was though, still living at Leah's which had made doing this hard but she was moving on, when she looked at Charlie she didn't feel what she use to. Charlie didn't have the same effect on her anymore. Charlie wanted to be friends and at the moment Joey didn't think that, that would be a good idea and so they had just been living civilly. Only talking and interacting when they had too. At first it had been hard but not anymore, things had gotten easier with time, not harder like she first thought. Joey was however very happy to know that Charlie wasn't seeing anyone.

----xoxo-----

Charlie would never admit it, and especially not to Joey but she was having a hard time getting over Joey, it was true, she was in love with her. Charlie had been asked out by a couple of guys but she had always turned them down. Really she didn't want to date anyone but Joey but she had a reputation to uphold, Ruby's feelings and the reaction of the whole town to consider. She knew that Joey was trying to move on and it appeared to Charlie that maybe she had.

----xoxo----

Joey was working on the trawler, when she was told that another girl had been employed to work with her. She loved the idea of this, she loved the guys but she felt more comfortable with a female especially after what Robbo had done but at least she'd had Aden there supporting her and then Charlie, but she just couldn't handle being in the same space as Robbo, it made her want to be sick. The new girl Tracey was nice and they became friends instantly, sharing stories of their life as they worked on the boat. Joey and Tracey decided to take their lunch break and Tracey had asked to have lunch with her. "yeah sure, why not?" Walking in to the diner, laughing with her new friend she ran into Charlie.

----xoxo----

Charlie was shocked to run into Joey laughing with some girl. Charlie's first feeling was jealousy, how could she have moved on so fast? Ok, well it wasn't exactly fast; she'd been trying to move on for weeks now. She quickly wiped her jealous expression of her face and replaced it with one of her heartwarming smiles. "uhh hi," Joey replied with a simple "hey" before introducing her friend, Tracey. Joey looked around nervously; maybe she wasn't over Charlie as much as she thought she was. "Well, we are going to go have lunch. Bye Charlie." She walked to the table with Tracey in tow before Charlie had the chance to say anything else.

----xoxo----

"Was that your ex?" Tracey asked inquisitively. Joey was stunned by how upfront she was. "umm… arghh…. No." How did you know that I was…" Tracey cut her off. "I don't know, just how awkward you too were, it just looked like it. I'm sorry if I read too much into it." Joey looked at her apologetically. "Oh no, you were close though, we live together. I like her I do but she didn't want too so…" Joey trailed off she was rambling. "You deserve someone better than her, trust me, I think you're great." Tracey leaned in and gave her a light kiss on the lips. Joey pulled away. "I'm sorry," stuttered Tracey. "Don't be, I didn't say I didn't like it." She looked Tracey in the eyes and it didn't feel the same as when Charlie had kissed her but Tracey was nice and they'd only just met. "Anyway, I've got to go." She got up and gave her a flirty wave as she left.

----xoxo----

Charlie didn't know what she was feeling. Was she really jealous of this girl? Joey had never mentioned this girl to her before. If she was dating someone, she would have told her, wouldn't have she?

Hours later Charlie went down to the beach to clear her head.

----xoxo----

Tracey had since rang her and asked her to meet her at the beach. As they walked along the beach Tracey started, "I'm really sorry if I cam on too strong before. I didn't know how you felt…you know…. That maybe, because you'd been so nice to me… that maybe you liked me." Joey looked at Tracey, she looked so nervous. What was she to say? She knew that she still liked Charlie a lot but she was trying to move on, she had to move on! "I'm not going to lie to you. You caught me off guard, I like you, I do, as a friend and I don't know if that will ever change into something more, but if you want, we could see where it is headed." They smiled at one another. As they continued to make their way up the beach, Tracey leaned in and kissed her, Joey kissed her back, her hands in her hair, she hated to say it but it wasn't as good as when she was with Charlie.

If only she could see the eyes that were staring at them. As she collapsed into tears, realizing how much Joey meant to her.


	2. My sunshine

Kicking her feet in the sand, she looked up to see Joey, Joey and Tracey, she couldn't believe it! She was jealous, she was green with envy. She longed for that to be her. As she just stared at them, Joey caught her eye. Joey pulled her head away from Tracey's and muttered something to her before running up the beach to try and catch up to Charlie who had started running along the beach.

She desperately wanted Joey to just leave her alone. She didn't want to break down in front of Joey. "Charlie, Charlie… wait!" Joey called from 20 paces away form her. Charlie stopped running but she couldn't turn around and face Joey, tears were prickling in her eyes, she tried to blink them back. "What Joey?" Joey didn't know what to say. Charlie started to walk away but Joey grabbed her arm. "Charlie, please don't leave things like this. You just saw me with Tracey, didn't you?"

Joey looked in to Charlie's eyes she could see the hurt and betrayal she felt. "Please Joey, I'm fine. Honest, you've moved on. I'm happy for you." Joey knew this wasn't the truth. She looked deep into Charlie's eyes. "Tell me what you feel, Charlie. Please don't lie to me." Charlie looked at Joey then set her focus on the ocean. "You know that I can't. You know how I feel. I thought getting over you, Joey would be easy but it's not. Whenever I see you with her I get jealous. I feel weak at the knees." Charlie's words brought Joey to tears. "Charlie you know how I feel about you but you've strung me along for too long. I'm sorry Charlie. I can't be with you anymore." Charlie couldn't hold the tears in any longer and as they rolled down her cheeks, Joey leaned in and kissed her cheek. Then she turned around and walked away.

----xoxo----

Charlie stumbled home. She was drunk, really drunk. After her encounter with Joey she went straight to the Surf Club and lost count of the amount of drinks she'd downed. Leah came to her aid as she collapsed on the floor in a flood of tears. "Joey… Joey…. Joey. She stuttered. Leah tried to calm her down and keep her quiet. It was nearing 3 am.

----xoxo----

Joey woke to the sounds of Charlie calling to her. She hesitated as she got up to check on Charlie, she sounded drunk. As she entered the living room, she saw a very drunk Charlie; she was in tears on the floor as Leah tried to comfort her. Leah looked at Joey, her eyes pleading for help. "Leah you go back to bed, I'll deal with this." Leah nodded and headed back to bed. Joey helped Charlie too her feet and opened the door to Ruby's room where Charlie had been sleeping for the past months but her bed had been stripped and there were no sheets or pillows in sight. She knew that she wouldn't be able to make Charlie's bed without waking Ruby up. Charlie started giggling hysterically, Joey shut the door to block the noise from a sleeping Ruby. What was she meant to do now? She looked into her room and helped Charlie to her bed. She started to sing;

"You are my sunshine

My only sunshine

You make me happy when skies are grey

You'll never know dear

How much I love you

Please don't take my sunsh…."

----xoxo----

Joey let out a little laugh as Charlie collapsed on the bed, fast asleep. She tucked her into bed but she didn't want to give Charlie the wrong idea but there was nothing else that could be done.

----xoxo----

Joey woke up the next morning and rolled over to see the figure of a beautiful woman lying next to her. She just stared at Charlie, taking in her beauty. Could she really just let her go? Charlie began to murmur, slowly waking up. Joey pretended to be asleep wondering what she would do.

----xoxo----

Waking up with a massive headache wasn't Charlie's only problem. As she opened her eyes she was shocked to be lying next to Joey. Fast asleep. She couldn't remember much about the night after her talk with Joey. She lay there just looking at her. Could she ever forgive herself for not following her heart and telling the world she was in love with Joey? Would Joey ever forgive her? Charlie leaned in and kissed Joey lightly, following her heart. The contact sent shivers through both their bodies. Charlie began to stir, Charlie quickly began getting up. She didn't know how Joey would react if she knew that Charlie had just kissed her.

----xoxo----

Charlie opened her eyes, "ughh… hi Charlie," Charlie looked as though she was going to faint. "Arghh! I'm really sorry about last night… what was last night?" Joey didn't know what to say, "Umm…well… nothing happened between us if that's what you mean" A look of relief crossed Charlie's face, Joey looked hurt. "Joey, I'm really sorry, about everything. I'm not a very good drunk. Please tell me I didn't do anything stupid." Joey wasn't sure what to say. "Arghh no not really. I mean you came home at 3 shouting for me, probably waking the whole house in the process and sung to me before passing out on the bed." Charlie looked mortified. "oh no, I'd better go apologise to Leah. What did I sing to you?" Not sure if she really wanted to hear the answer, "You're my sunshine." They both cracked up in laughter.


	3. moved on?

**Thanks the reviews, Please continue reviewing. Let me know what you think!**

**xxlovingitxx**

Charlie went and got an aspirin for her headache while Joey got dressed. Charlie decided to take a chance and see if maybe Joey wanted to have lunch with her today. "I would… but I already have plans." She tried to hold her composer but knowing that Joey could tell she was disappointed. "Rain check?" Joey gave her a smile and Charlie returned the smile.

----xoxo----

Charlie took a bite of her toast as Ruby came in the kitchen. "Where were you last night?" Charlie's cheeks burned red, she wasn't sure what to say. "I… um…. I….I drank just a little too much last night and passed out on Joey's bed. My bed wasn't made so she left me there." Ruby gave her a sympathetic smile. She knew that Charlie had been acting strangely lately, like she was only half there, like her mind was always somewhere else. Ruby, truthfully had been really worried about her. "What would you do without Joey?" Ruby asked. If only she knew…

----xoxo----

Joey was running late for her lunch with Tracey. She was meant to be there 10 minutes ago. After arriving, apologizing and agreeing to have lunch on the beach, they walked to grab lunch from the diner before heading to the beach. As she ate her tuna salad sandwich, Tracey grabbed a hold of her hand. It didn't send tingles through her body like when Charlie held her hand. Joey wished more than anything she could feel what she feels with Charlie, with Tracey but she didn't.

----xoxo----

Charlie couldn't take her eyes off the clock. She knew where Joey was and she knew who she was with and more than anything she knew that they could be doing what she wished she'd done with Joey. Kissed her, held her, made love to her. She couldn't take it any longer, as much as she didn't want to run into Joey and Tracey, she had to get out of her office and clear her head. As she grabbed a salad sandwich, and headed to the beach, near the docks where Joey had taken her on Alf's boat for their picnic. She stared at the ocean trying to figure out what was going on inside her head. She had feelings for Joey, didn't she? Her head was telling her that that was stupid and that she was just acting on Joey's feeling for her, but her heart was telling her that she was in love with Joey.

She stopped dead in her tracks when she Joey and Tracey together on the beach again. Was this de juvu? There they were talking and laughing. As much as she wanted to turn around and run the other way, she wouldn't, she couldn't. She walked up to them giving Joey a smile before asking to join them. Joey agreed quickly, she looked happy and relieved to see her unlike Tracey who was sending her glares, while she sat next to Joey on the sand.

----xoxo----

Joey was glad that Charlie had interrupted her lunch with Tracey; truthfully Charlie was all that had been on her mind. She noticed that she was still holding hands with Tracey.

She quickly retracted her hand trying not to seem rude. Charlie looked deep into Joey's eyes and for a second everything felt right, but she quickly glanced at the sea.

Did she really want to give up on Charlie? Had she really broken her heart so badly that she could never be with her? She loved Charlie wasn't that enough?

Trying to make small talk for the next hour was awkward but it was better than not being with Charlie at all.

----xoxo----

Charlie was making an effort to be friends with Tracey, she was but all she could think about was Joey, there first kiss, the time on the boat, the kiss that morning. All this time she was spending with Tracey though, made her sad. She seemed nice enough, even though she did give her the odd glare, she would have been great for Joey but the thought of Joey with anyone that wasn't her made her want to throw up. Charlie excused herself and started to walk along the beach. She was devastated, it was so clear now. Joey had moved on, moved on with Tracey.

She sat on the beach, crying for hours. Forgetting all about work, her mind was consumed with thoughts of losing the love of her life. She headed towards the Surf Club.

----xoxo----

Charlie drank for hours, trying to fill the void; Joey had left in her heart. Hugo asked to join her after the first three beers. Hugo talked for an hours and Charlie just nodded not listening to what he was saying. She was getting more and more tipsy. She had already drank another two beers since Hugo started talking. She grew more and more tipsy as the time wore on. "Do you want to know a secret?" She giggled to Hugo. Before he even had a chance to speak she said, "I'm in love," Hugo was a little taken back. They gone out a couple of times but it always felt as though Charlie was pushing him away. Charlie started again, "I'm… I'm… in love with Joey." Hugo looked at her in shock, unsure of how to react. Charlie was gay? Hugo looked at her blankly as she started to ramble, "Joey… loved me….. Ashamed……… Tracey," Hugo could barely understand what she was saying. She started crying, sobbing. He hugged her, "She'll never love me now." She sobbed into his shoulder. He steadied a distraught Charlie on her feet as she continued to cry. She sobbed and sobbed as he put her in his car and drove her home. She continued crying, "how did this happen? How did I lose her?" When they pulled into Leah's he tried to calm her down and walked her into the house. It was late, around 12. No one else was up. "Joey… Joey…" she started to call.


	4. thanks!

**Thanks for the reviews. You all make me smile. :) **

**xxlovingitxx**

Joey climbed out of bed and went looking for Charlie once again, she sounded drunk. She was shocked to see Hugo standing next to Charlie. "Joey, thank god your home." Hugo sounded relieved to see her. Charlie let go of Hugo and grabbed Joey around the neck. "She's drunk, really drunk. She said that she's in love with you, metioned something about ashamed and Tracey?" Hugo looked at Joey looking for an answer, something to tell him that this was all just a big joke. She didn't know what to say, all she did was nod. "I'll deal with this. Thanks for bringing her home."

----xoxo----

Joey didn't know what to do. Charlie was in love with her. Joey took Charlie into her room. She started rambling, "Sorry….. love you…… not embarrassed…… kiss me….." Joey didn't know what to do. She didn't want to take advantage of Charlie but she really wanted to kiss her.

As she leaned in and their lips met, their tongues danced in one another's mouths. Joey put her hands in Charlie's hair, kissing her passionately. Joey pulled her head away, she was with Tracey. Nothing had changed she still wasn't sure if she wanted to be with Charlie. "No, Charlie. I can't do this." Charlie's eyes filled with tears. "Please Joey, I love you." Joey looked into her eyes, love wasn't enough anymore. "Charlie, I love you but you're too insecure, nothing has changed. You still wouldn't kiss me, you wont hold my hand, you flinch when I touch you. I can't live like this. Charlie, you need to go into Ruby's room." Charlie begged to stay but Joey stood strong and as she kissed Charlie goodnight on the forehead, Charlie's tears overwhelmed her and she too began to cry. Joey closed the door and fell into a flood of tears.

----xoxo----

Charlie woke up the next morning her head was spinning but she still remembered what had happened last night. She'd told Hugo she was in love with Joey. She had expressed her love to Joey and they had shared a passionate kiss just too be rejected. She looked at the clock, it was 6am. She got up and put her running clothes on, ready for a jog. Trying to clear her head, as she ran. It was unlike her to throw herself at someone or announce that she was in. I guess that what alchol does to you, if only I hadn't been so stupid.

----xoxo----

She was so consumed by her thoughts that she didn't see Hugo running towards her. She turned around hoping that she would just leave her alone. "Charlie, Charlie," he called. No luck of that. As she slowed down her eyes met his. He was looking for answers. Charlie started, "Thanks for taking me home, Hugo." Hugo nodded indicating it was okay. "Listen, your secrets safe with me." "Hugo, listen. Would you mind just forgetting about what I said last night. I was drunk and didn't know what I was saying." Hugo nodded, "That's fine but you seemed pretty upset last night, are you sure you don't want to talk?" Charlie really needed to vent. She had kept these feeling and emotions inside for so long. "it's just, Joey was in love with me, she wanted to be with me but I strung her along for too long. I broke her heart and now she's moved on with Tracey and I'm left heartbroken. I should have just forgotten what everyone would say and followed my heart but now it's too late." A tear rolled down her cheek. She looked into his eyes, wishing she felt what she felt with Joey with Hugo. "Charlie, you're a great girl and if she can't see that then she doesn't deserve you." Charlie knew this wasn't true. "She did see everything I was and could be, she mean't the world to me. I just wish I had have known all of this before I let her go." Tears now running down her cheeks like a river. Hugo hhugged her.. it was comfort but it didn't feel like it felt with Joey. She thanked Joey for his support and then she just sat on the beach for hours, crying her heart out, hoping she could find answers in the crashing waves.

----xoxo----

Joey woke up at 7:30. walking into the kitchen she hoped that she wouldn't see Charlie. She wasn't ready to deal with that just yet. "Hey, Ruby." Ruby flashed her a smile. "have you seen Charlie this morning?" Joey didn't know how to answer. Ruby didn't seem to notice. "Charlie was up the almost the whole night, she was really upset. She was trying to conceal her sobs but I could hear her crying all night. I tried to get her to talk to me but she just pushed me away. Could you please talk to her?" Joey nodded in agreement.


	5. break up?

Walking into the kitchen. Charlie didn't know what to do. She knew that her sister would have questions but she didn't feel like getting interrogated. She looked through the window. Ruby was still there, so was Joey. She rushed in and went straight to the shower. Only saying a few words. "morning, I'm going to take a shower." As the warm water ran down her body, she had cried all she could for now and knew after her shower she would have to face the music. As she got dressed and then entered the living room, a concerned Ruby said, "hi" before asking to speak with her in private. "Charlz, what's going on? You were up crying all night?" Charlie didn't know what to say. "umm.. Ruby, I'm just going through some stuff right now, sorry if I kept you up." Ruby wanted to know more but Charlie reminded her that school was starting soon and Xavier would be here to pick her up soon.

----xoxo----

Joey had decided that she wasn't ready for a relationship yet, not with anyone but Charlie. And she knew that right now that wouldn't work. It was her day off meaning that Tracey would be at work. She walked down the docks, straight to the boat. After finding Tracey, she asked her to meet her at the diner for lunch. Joey knew that it was also Charlie's day off and she had promised Ruby that she would talk to her. She went in search of Charlie, not knowing if it was a good idea. Searching Leah's it became clear she wasn't there. After looking at the Gym, she found her sitting on the beach. "Hey," she smiled. Charlie gave her a little smile in return. She sat on the sand next to her. "listen Charlie, you have us all really worried. Leah, Ruby, Hugo… me." "Please don't be worried. I'm fine really. I guess last night, as drunken as it may have been was a wake up call. I love you Joey and I'm sorry I let you fall through the cracks." Charlie said, a tear rolled down her cheek. "Charlie, you have know idea how hard it was continuously getting my heart broke. You caused me so much pain and heart break and I just don't know if I can see past that." Charlie couldn't look at Joey, knowing that she would be able to tell that her heart had just broken into two.

Joey got up to leave, Charlie tried to pull her back, but she had to go, she had to talk to Tracey. "Please Charlie, don't make it harder then it has to be." "Please don't leave me, not yet. I just want to sit here with you." Charlie's eyes pleaded with her. "I can't, I have to go. I have to go meet…." She trailed off, she didn't want Charlie to know where she was going, and she didn't want to make her feel worse. "ohh, you have a date." Charlie looked devastated. "It's not….I mean… I'm not… you don't understand….. I'm breaking up with her. Charlie couldn't help but let a little smile slip, which she quickly covered up with empathy. "I'm sorry, I didn't no. why?" "it doesn't matter. I just decided that I don't want to date anyone, I'm not ready to have my heart broken again." Joey walked away.

----xoxo----

She wiped her tears as she headed towards the diner. She had to do this; there was no turning back now. "Hi," Tracey said cheerfully. "Um…hi Tracey." Joey said a little uncomfortable. They bought lunch and sat down at a table. Tracey started, "So what have you been up to?" Joey interrupted, she needed to do this now or else she knew she wouldn't be able to do it at all. "Listen Tracey, we need to talk." A look of concern washed her face. "Joey, what's wrong?" Joey wanted to run to be anywhere but there but she knew she had to do this. "As you know, Charlie and I have history. And I thought that that was the best way to get over her was to fall for you but…." Tracey cut in, disappointed. "You still hang up on your ex?" Joey sighed sympathetically, "I'm really sorry for leading you on." Tracey looked away tears forming in her eyes. "Please Joey, don't end it like this… I can be who you need me to be. Please don't give up on us." Joey looked into her eyes, it was like she was looking in a mirror, and she remembered the desperation she felt when Charlie had told her that they couldn't be together. "As hard is this is for me to admit being with you has only proven how I still long to be with Charlie." Tracey leaned in and kissed Joey on the lips.

----xoxo----

Charlie walked past the diner, it was lunch time and she knew that she had to buy something. As she walked in her eyes immediately searched for Joey. Charlie felt her body tense up. There was Joey her lips entwined in Tracey's. Wasn't Joey meant to be breaking up with her not making up with her?

Charlie turned on her heels and got out of there fast. That was the last thing she needed to see.


	6. kiss and make up

"Don't you feel anything?" Tracey asked. "I…I… I just don't feel what I feel when I'm with Charlie. I'm sorry for everything." Tracey got up and left. Joey knew she was hurt but it was for the best that she ended it. She sat in the diner alone. Sipping her coffee wondering what her next move should be.

---xoxo----

Charlie sat in the sand; she was upset, really upset. She couldn't believe that she had let the best thing in her life slip away so fast. She sat there in her own self pity and realized that not all was lost. That there was still a way she might be able to get Joey back. Joey did still love her, didn't she?

She sat up and headed straight to the diner. She walked fast wanting to get there as soon as possible. She wasn't thinking she was acting on her feelings. She had to do this. She didn't care what any one else thought. She had to put her happiness first. She marched into the diner and searched for Joey. There she was on the couch reading a magazine. Charlie marched straight up to her not even noticing anyone else. "Joey…" Joey turned around and saw Charlie. Charlie wrapped her arms around Joey's neck and leaned in and kissed her passionately.

Joey was shocked. It took a few seconds but then she reacted and kissed her back. "I love you Joey." Charlie said. "Ohh Charlie, I love you too." Charlie didn't care that everyone was staring at them. "Yes, that's right everyone. I'm in love with Joey Collins." She yelled at their audience.

**Well… that's the end of my story. Sorry it was so short.**

**I'll be starting another Charlie and Joey fiction soon. Please read and review!**

**xxlovingitxx**


End file.
